En el otro lado
by Once L
Summary: Algo cambió. ¿Pero qué sería? ¿Gokudera o los demás Guardianes? - Shonen Ai. - Cáp. 2.
1. No te vayas, ahora

**Título: **En el otro lado.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Hibari y Reborn.

**Género:** General. Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**Resumen: **Algo cambió. ¿Pero qué sería? ¿Gokudera o los demás Guardianes?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es ni será mío nunca. De _Amano Akira, _sí.

**25/07/12.**

******1. Capitulo 1- No te vayas, ahora.**

Gokudera va enojado.

Va con el ceño fruncido, tenso y una cara de pocos amigos. Está molesto. Fastidiado, porque en el pequeño descuido que ha tenido (aún no sabe qué le pasó) el grupito de estudiantes de otra de las escuelas de Namimori que lo habían desafiado y retado a una pelea han huido y lo han dejado con las palabras en la boca y unas ganas intensas de golpearlos al meterse con él.

"_¡Mierda!"._ –piensa frustrado, golpeando la primera piedra que aparece en su camino para quitarse el coraje que tiene encima.

Pero hasta ésta llega a fastidiarlo más al salirse de su camino al patearla con fuerza y quedar unos metros más allá y es claro que él no va a cambiar su trayectoria sólo para ir por ella y poderla patear de nuevo. La olvida entonces, centrándose mejor en lo que ha estado pensando los últimos tres minutos desde que reanudó su caminar.

- ¡La próxima vez que los vea…! –y empuña con fuerza sus manos.- ¡Acabaré con esos malditos!

Se decide sin más, continuando su camino a la escuela a paso lento.

Va tarde, pero tampoco es que le importe realmente. Con él siempre es lo mismo.

Y aunque Hibari Kyoya, el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina lo esté esperando molesto en la entrada como todos los días para amenazarlo y reprocharle su impuntualidad y rebeldía, a él no le importa en lo absoluto.

¡El bastardo se puede ir al infierno con sus malditas normas y reglas porque a él le da igual!

**.::.**

Extrañamente cuando llega a la escuela las puertas siguen abiertas, Hibari no se ve por ninguna parte y la Secundaria Namimori parece lucir ligeramente… diferente.

Lo cierto es que no repara mucho en ello y simplemente continúa con su camino a lo que será un largo día de aburrimiento y fastidio en aquella institución. Un breve _"¡Cómo sea!"_ cruza por su mente, frunciendo más el ceño y resoplando por lo bajo.

Cuando llega a su salón el 2A, abre la puerta de par en par y atrae la atención y miradas de todos sus compañeros y maestro. El regaño de éste no se hace esperar.

- ¡Gokudera, llegas tarde! –le reprende el hombre, mirando su reloj y notando que ya han pasado más de veinte minutos desde que la clase inició.

Tsuna y Yamamoto sonríen desde sus lugares al ver que el Guardián por fin ha llegado, aunque eso sí, ligeramente tarde, por lo que suponen que se ha de haber quedado dormido o algo así por el estilo porque eso no es común en él.

No, después de tomarse tan en serio su trabajo como Mano Derecha y presentarse todos los días temprano en la casa de su Décimo para acompañarlo e irse juntos a la escuela, algo que hoy no sucedió.

Mientras tanto, todos aguardan en silencio el veredicto del profesor ante su retardo pensando el hombre que esta es la primera vez en lo que va del curso, además de que Gokudera se ha estado comportando y ya no causa tanto alboroto por lo que le da otra oportunidad y no lo castiga. Se le pasa, pero sólo por esta vez.

- De acuerdo. –suspira, acomodándose sus gafas.- Entra… pero sólo por hoy, Gokudera. ¿Queda claro?

Él no contesta y sólo entra, notando de inmediato que ese día nadie ha faltado a clases por lo que sólo queda un lugar en el aula, el suyo, pero no es donde acostumbra sentarse porque éste es el primero de la tercera fila y eso no le gusta.

Mentalmente se pregunta si han cambiado de lugares o algo esa mañana… ¡pero qué rayos! Frunce en cambio el ceño, ignora su "asiento" y va al que era su lugar.

- Muévete. –le dice serio y con el ceño fruncido al estudiante que está sentado ahí.

- ¿Eh? –él por supuesto que no entiende qué sucede y se lo pregunta confundido.- ¿P-Pasa algo, Gokudera?

- ¡Sí! –su ceño y mirada se afilan un poco más conforme habla.- ¡Quiero sentarme aquí así que muévete, maldito!

- ¡G-Gokudera! –su profesor trata de imponer orden al ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.- ¡Tu lugar es el de adelante, es éste. –se lo señala.- ¡Así que ven y siéntate ya!

- ¡No! –lo desafía al mirarlo, lanzándole una mirada asesina que le produce un intenso escalofrío.- ¡Quiero sentarme aquí, y aquí me sentaré!

Más de uno de sus compañeros se pregunta qué está pasando ahí, y por qué Gokudera está causando ese alboroto. Eso, y por qué luce tan molesto y tan… "rudo" por no decir agresivo.

- ¡Gokudera-kun! –Tsuna que tampoco entiende qué está pasando esa mañana con su amigo se levanta de su asiento y trata de calmarlo desde ahí.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? S-Sólo ve y siéntate en tu lugar, ¿quieres?

El castaño espera que se gire hacia sí, que cambie su expresión y le diga sonriente un _"¡De acuerdo, Décimo!" _yendo a sentarse a su lugar y terminando con eso pero en cambio la expresión con la que se encuentra es otra.

Una totalmente diferente y que no había visto en mucho tiempo o puede que ni siquiera se la haya visto nunca. Ya ni sabe. Él sólo se asusta de inmediato.

"_¡H-Hii!"._–llora en su mente, dejándose caer en su asiento al ver la mirada seria y aterradora (casi puede jurar que eso que ve en sus ojos es odio) que le dirige en esos momentos.

- ¡Tú no te metas en esto!

- ¡S-Sí!

Asiente, sin poder creer lo que Gokudera-kun le ha dicho o la manera en la que lo ha mirado. ¿Qué pasa con él?

_"¡G-Gokudera-kun no es así!"._ -se repite, aún asustado y en total estado de shock.

- ¡Tú! -una vez aclarado ese punto vuelve a centrarse en el estudiante que sigue en su banca y que mira confundido al igual que todos la escena que se ha suscitado entre Sawada y él, pero eso queda olvidado cuando lo toma con fuerza de la camisa y lo jala hacia sí para poder amenazarlo como es debido.- ¡Te vas a quedar ahí como idiota todo el día o te vas a mover de una maldita vez de mi lugar! ¡O tal vez…! -le da una tercera opción al empuñar su mano libre para golpearlo en cualquier momento.- ¿Quieres que te obligue, eh?

- ¡N-No, yo...!

- ¡Gokudera!

- ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, Gokudera?

Tanto el profesor como Yamamoto le llaman la atención, poniéndose inclusive de pie Takeshi al no cree lo que su amigo está haciendo y diciendo.

- Hn. ¡Qué molestos!

Chasquea con molestia su lengua al ver lo fastidiosos y odiosos que todos estás siendo ese día por lo que cambia mejor de parecer.

- ¿Sabes qué? -lo suelta y lo avienta contra el respaldo de la silla.- ¡Haz lo que quieras, yo me marcho!

Se acomoda su mochila sobre su hombro, dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí.

- ¿Eh...? ¡G-Gokudera-kun, espera!

- ¡Gokudera!

Tsuna y Yamamoto tratan de retenerlo pero él ignora sus llamados al igual que el de su profesor que le pregunta a dónde cree que va a mitad de la clase más no le contesta a ninguno.

Sin escuchar o mirar a nadie en particular abandona el salón en cuestión de segundos azotando apropósito la puerta al salir.

Adentro, nadie comprende qué ha pasado ni qué ha sido eso. El ambiente es extraño, confuso y sobre todo denso.

- ¿Qué rayos… pasa con él?

Se pregunta realmente extrañado y preocupado Yamamoto al no entender nada. Tsuna, está igual o peor porque sólo puede pronunciar su nombre por lo bajo sin apartarse de su mente esa mirada molesta o la forma en la que se ha comportado frente a todos.

- Gokudera-kun…

Ninguno de los dos entiende el comportamiento irracional de la Tormenta esa mañana y por lo visto no son los únicos en el salón.

Comprensible, pues él no suele portarse de esa forma y mucho menos con Tsuna. En definitiva algo pasaba ahí.

**.::.**

- ¡Maldición, qué molestos!

Gokudera se aleja de ese salón fastidiado y no sólo porque aquel tipo no se quiso quitar de su lugar (ya lo golpearía más tarde por ello) sino también por la actitud de su profesor y hasta de esos dos.

_"¿Quién diablos se creen?"._

Se queja, dirigiéndose a la azotea de la escuela en vista de que aún es temprano (el timbre del almuerzo ni siquiera ha sonado) y no puede volver todavía a casa. La idea de vagar por Namimori tampoco le agrada en absoluto por lo que mejor va ahí. A la azotea a descansar, a distraerse un poco y dejar que las horas simplemente pasen hasta que los locales que acostumbra visitar estén abiertos.

Mientras, tomará una siesta o escuchará música en su reproductor y se olvida de todo y todos a su alrededor lo cual resulta demasiado fácil para él.

No obstante, el gusto sólo le dura como hora y media cuando alguien se acerca a él.

El golpe sobre su flanco izquierdo le hace abrir sus ojos y ver quién diablos es.

Por alguna razón no le sorprende, es más, sería mentira ni no aceptara para sí mismo que tenía una idea (acertada, en este caso) de quién era.

¿Quién más si no que el maldito prefecto?

Así que se quita de mala gana los audífonos, guarda su reproductor en su bolsillo y frunce más su ceño.

Hibari aprovecha ese momento para hablarle totalmente serio y molesto de encontrarlo ahí durmiendo tan tranquilo y campante como si nada, rompiendo claramente sus reglas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro?

Ja. Se burla en su mente al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –le dice, poniéndose de pie para mirarlo altanero y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿O es que acaso ahora hasta tengo que explicarte algo tan sencillo, imbécil?

El tono de voz, sus palabras y hasta el porte arrogante que la Tormenta utiliza lo hacen enojar.

Al instante se da cuenta de que hoy Gokudera Hayato se está pasando de listo como el profesor de la primera hora del 2-A le informó, y para eso sólo tiene una opción por lo que sonríe, totalmente complacido por ello.

Ahí va a haber sangre.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte. –le advierte con una media sonrisa, sacando sus tonfas y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

- ¿En serio? –a él no lo intimida en absoluto porque aquello es lo mismo de todos los días.- ¡Pues… qué miedo!

- Hn.

Hibari se lanza a atacarlo, retrocediendo dos pasos el de ojos verdes para esquivar su ataque pero algo pasa, el prefecto utiliza su segunda tonfa y con ella sí logra golpearlo.

Un golpe directo en su abdomen que le saca el aire y lo hace doblarse de dolor unos pasos más atrás.

_"¿Pero qué... mierda... ha sido...?"._

Lleva sus manos a la parte afectada preguntándose qué ha pasado ahí. ¿Cómo es que Hibari ha utilizado tan rápido su otra tonfa y ha conseguido golpearlo?

- Hn. ¿Qué pasó, herbívoro? –se acerca a él con una sonrisa burlona al ver que ha sido muy fácil atacarlo.- ¿Ahora ya me tienes miedo?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que… no!

Lo mira desafiante, irguiéndose como puede. Su mano derecha no se aparta de su abdomen.

¡Maldición, aquello ha dolido pero no volverá a ocurrir! ¡No volverá a tomarlo con la guardia baja!

- ¿En serio? En ese caso haré que cambies de parecer... a ver si así dejas de estar rompiendo mis reglas a la menor oportunidad.

- ¡Pues tú y tus malditas reglas... te las puedes meter por donde más te quepan!

Hibari se toma aquello con demasiada calma. Hoy el herbívoro está más insolente y rebelde que de costumbre, mejor para él.

- ¿Sí? Pues ya veremos quién le mete qué a quién.

Ambos se miran intensamente, continuando con su pelea al segundo siguiente en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso.

_"¡Qué diablos...!"._

Gokudera se aparta y retrocede unos pasos totalmente confundido al notar que no lo puede atacar ya que los objetos que utiliza en sus peleas cuando éstas se ponen más serías no están en sus bolsillos acostumbrados.

_"¿Esos idiotas...?"._ -repara mentalmente en la pelea de esa mañana pensando en si su desaparición tiene que ver con ellos pero no es así.- _"¡No, estoy seguro que las traía conmigo y ni siquiera las utilice con ellos! ¿Dónde rayos...?"._

El de ojos azules aprovecha su distracción y se lo hace saber a centímetros de su rostro antes de golpearlo con una sonrisa de diversión.

- Muy lento, herbívoro.

- ¡Qué...!

Un empujón hacia atrás y otro golpe con su tonfa acierta en el blanco, mandándolo contra el suelo y con una mejilla roja y lastimada. La Tormenta incluso tose un poco de sangre y le cuesta respirar.

De nuevo, Hibari utiliza sus tonfas de una manera muy diferente a como siempre hace, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

- ¡Esto no ha... terminado! -y se vuelve a poner de pie.

- Wao.

Su batalla continúa algunos minutos más pero él ni siquiera puede acercarse al prefecto para golpearlo pues sus tonfas lo detienen antes y le regresan el ataque hiriéndolo más.

Está perdiendo. La batalla desde el principio estuvo dispareja y ahora apenas y puede mantener su equilibrio y eso porque está hincado y apoyándose con una de sus palmas en el piso. La vista por momentos se le vuelve más borrosa y hasta puede escuchar los rápidos acelerados de su corazón en sus oídos.

Tiene que respirar y tratar de controlar los latidos de su corazón... mientras lo hace y mira fijamente a Hibari, una única pregunta viene a su mente.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el idiota es tan fuerte?"._

- ¿Eso es todo Gokudera Hayato? ¿Hasta aquí llegaste? Hn. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

_"¿Por qué él… me dice por mi nombre?"._

Su efímero pensamiento queda olvidado cuando trata de moverse al tranquilizarse su respiración.

- ¡T-Tú...! -lo mira con verdadero odio en sus ojos al limpiarse la sangre de su labio y tratar de incorporarse pero no puede. El infeliz ahora sí que lo ha mordido hasta la muerte pero eso no le importa en absoluto sino saber lo que le pregunta.- ¿Desde cuándo te... volviste tan... bueno, b-bastar...do?

- ¿Bueno? -se ríe, al no creer la palabra que la Tormenta a utilizado en él.- Querrás decir "fuerte" y yo siempre lo he sido, herbívoro.

No.

Gokudera sabe qué no es así. Esta vez el idiota de Hibari es y hasta pelea diferente. Sus gestos y su expresión al morderlo también. Es más viva, más pasional y placentera sin mencionar que más "personal" o así lo ha sentido durante su encuentro. En verdad disfruta morderlo a él. Y sus golpes y el daño que causa con sus tonfas también son diferente, más mortales.

_"Está en otro nivel"._

Es todo lo que puede pensar al verlo parado delante de él con esa media sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y quizá eso es lo que lo hace lucir y sentirlo tan diferente. Como si fuera alguien más.

Por su parte, ver al herbívoro en el suelo, en ese estado y con esas heridas le hacen preguntarse a Hibari por un instante si en verdad se ha vuelto más fuerte o acaso la Tormenta se ha vuelto más débil porque ni siquiera ha podido bloquear sus ataques más débiles y predecibles (no se lo está tomando en serio con él, sólo es un calentamiento) sin mencionar que no ha hecho acto de aparición sus molestas dinamitas o su famoso S_istema C.A.I._ para defenderse o atacarlo, lo cual en él es raro.

En sí, Gokudera Hayato luce diferente pese a su ira y molestia contenida en sus ojos y la expresión de enfado en su rostro pero hay algo más, aunque no puede definirlo ni explicarlo de momento.

Tampoco puede pensar mucho en ello pues alguien aparece para interrumpirlos al abrir la puerta de la azotea y les toma un par de segundos entender qué pasa ahí.

- ¿Hibari?

- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunta confundido Tsuna al ir de inmediato con su amigo al verlo herido, y Yamamoto también lo sigue.

Reborn que va sobre el hombro del beisbolista observa en silencio su estado. Es claro que Hibari lo ha estado mordiendo hasta la muerte, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Son demasiadas heridas y la Tormenta está muy lastimado aunque parece que nada realmente grave.

- Oh. ¿Pero miren quién llegó? -su sonrisa burlona se amplía un poco más al ver aparecer a los demás herbívoros.- El equipo de rescate justo a tiempo.

- Hn. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Hibari?

Esta vez es el Hitman quien le pregunta al acercarse a él porque lo que ve, el estado de Gokudera no le gusta para nada. Aquello no parece para nada un juego.

- Lo que ves, bebé. Una pequeña pelea entre el herbívoro rebelde que no se quiere rendir, y yo.

Sus palabras y su tono molestan a Tsuna porque aquello no debe de pasar. No deben pelear de esa forma entre ellos. No le gusta aceptarlo, admitirlo en voz alta pero ¿qué no son ambos parte de Vongola? ¿Qué no son Guardianes? ¿Qué no son una Familia?

- ¡H-Hibari-san…! –su reclamo queda inconcluso al sentir y ver como su amigo se pone de pie con algo de dificultad.- ¿Gokudera-kun? ¡No te levantes, por favor! -le retiene del brazo.

- ¡Ustedes…!

Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente ya sea por el enojo que siente al sentir la mano del castaño o por el esfuerzo que está haciendo al ponerse de pie, que sus ojos estén ocultos tras sus cabellos grises hacen imposible saber cuál es el verdadero motivo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡No te esfuerces mucho, Gokudera! Haha. -le regala una sonrisa para animarlo.- Ya verás que enseguida atenderemos tus heridas y te sentirás como nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamamoto le pasa un brazo por los hombros para hacer que se apoye en él, reaccionando de inmediato el italiano.

- ¡N-No me toquen! –estalla completamente molesto mirando a ambos con verdadero odio en sus ojos al enfrentarlos.- ¿Quién diablos se creen…? ¡Me tienen harto, así que déjenme en paz o los mataré a los dos, malditos! ¡Me oyen!

- ¿Gokude...?

- ¿G-Gokudera-kun?

Sus palabras y reacción no sólo sorprenden a ambos sino también a Reborn y hasta Hibari, que lo oculta mejor que el par de herbívoros que no pueden creer lo que han escuchado.

Eso sencillamente no puede ser. Ninguno de los dos, y el Hitman tampoco, reconocen a Gokudera.

¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué Gokudera está tan molesto que incluso parece odiarlos a ellos, también? ¡Él no es así!

Tsuna quiere retenerlo y preguntarle un montón de cosas, Yamamoto igual, pero no encuentran la forma de hacerlo y sus voces se niegan a salir. Todo es tan confuso y extraño que no saben cómo.

Reborn por su parte simplemente lo observa, del mismo modo que el Guardián de la Nube pero con menos "interés" y desconcierto por su reacción.

- ¡Sólo métanse en sus propios asuntos y déjenme en paz! –reitera, tomando como puede su mochila para irse de ahí no sin antes mirar a Hibari y darle a entender con su mirada y expresión que aquello no ha terminado.

La próxima vez lo vencerá, sin duda. ¡Lo jura! Así sea lo último que haga en la vida.

Sin más abre la puerta, bajando por las escaleras tambaleante.

¡Maldición!

Se detiene a mitad de éstas, respirando con dificultad y agarrándose de la pared.

Tiene que calmar ese intenso dolor que tiene y amenaza con hacerle perder la consciencia si se mueve o esfuerza demasiado así como curar sus heridas y golpes.

Lo bueno que aún falta mucho tiempo para que anochezca y tenga que volver a casa. Espera que para entonces ya esté mejor y pueda aparentar que está bien y que sólo tiene un par de rasguños. Después de todo, no puede preocuparla más de lo que ya de por sí hace.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Saludos!

He vuelto con esta historia que no me deja concentrarme en las demás. Tanto así, que ya tengo más de la mitad del segundo capítulo :3

Esta vez no diré mucho sobre lo que planeo, lo haré hasta el capítulo tres así que espero que de todos modos les guste. En base a qué tanto les gustó o llamó su atención subiré el capítulo dos.

Por ahora sólo mencionaré que Gokudera será el protagonista (qué raro) y esto será Shonen Ai, puede que más adelante tenga Yaoi, aunque todavía no lo sé.

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos ;)


	2. Perdido y solo

**Título: **En el otro lado.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Hibari. Mención de Reborn y los demás Guardianes.

**Género: **General. Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**Resumen: **Algo cambió. ¿Pero qué sería? ¿Gokudera o los demás Guardianes?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es ni será mío nunca. De _Amano Akira, _sí.

**14/08/12.**

**2. Capitulo 2- Perdido y solo.**

Gokudera no lo puede creer. De nuevo, la Vaca Estúpida y sus tonterías utilizando sin consideración alguna la Bazooka de los 10 años a la menor oportunidad que tiene, y he ahí el motivo por el que termina en el Futuro al tratar de quitársela y dispararle en cambio a él.

- Ah. –suspira, al ir disipándose el humo rosa a su alrededor y volver por fin a su época al pasar los reglamentarios cinco minutos.

Ese viaje ha sido tranquilizador y reconfortante. Ha visto al Futuro yo de su Décimo vivo (lloró de felicidad y alegría en cuanto lo vio, fue inevitable) y al parecer las cosas están bien. Ya no hay peligro ni amenazas de ningún tipo por parte de Byakuran, y las cosas sí volvieron a la normalidad como todos esperaban cuando ellos volvieron por fin a casa luego de detenerlo en aquella batalla.

Ese, al que ha ido es un Futuro diferente y mejor del que visitaron hace un par de meses atrás.

Sonríe ligeramente porque seguro que a su Décimo le gustará saber eso, se sentirá más tranquilo y contento, ya se lo contará entonces en cuanto pueda. Mientras, tiene otra cosa que atender.

No se le olvida ni perdona la torpeza de Lambo así que lo va a golpear y a gritarle también por ser tan descuidado e idiota.

- ¡Vaca estúpida…! ¿Eh?

Pero cuando mira a su alrededor no está. Se encuentra solo en la calle y no se ve por ninguna parte.

_"¡Ese maldito, huyó!". –_frunce el ceño al ver que ha aprovechado los cinco minutos que estuvo en el Futuro para escapar y huir de ahí.

- ¡De todos modos lo golpearé cuando lo vea! –murmura, sabiendo de antemano que no lo hará. A menos claro que Lambo comience a fastidiarlo lo cual será lo más seguro.

Sin más junta su mochila, notando que debajo de está hay ciertos objetos que reconoce al instante. Un par de navajas, y muy filosas por lo que ve al abrirlas.

- ¡Pero qué rayos…!

En cuestión de segundos pasa de la sorpresa al enojo.

_"¿Y ahora cómo por qué la Vaca estúpida trae esto en su cabeza? ¿De dónde fue que las sacó en un principio...? ¡Ah, qué importa!"._

Se enoja y desespera más, tomando una decisión respecto a eso.

- ¡Me quedaré con esto, no vaya a ser que el idiota se mate a sí mismo o a alguien más! ¡Maldición! –chasquea molesto su lengua al guardarlas en su mochila y tratar de olvidar el asunto pero no puede.- ¡Esa maldita Vaca estúpida haciendo que me preocupe por él! ¡Ya me las pagará en cuanto lo vea!

Retoma mejor su camino a la escuela que es hacia donde se dirigía antes de toparse con el pequeño Bovino e iniciar una de sus típicas peleas a mitad de la calle por ninguna cosa en particular.

- Es cierto… -se detiene, cambiando su semblante al aparecer una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en su capo.- ¡Tengo que darme prisa, el Décimo ya debe de haber llegado a la escuela!

Y comienza a correr para aumentar su paso.

**.::.**

Diez minutos después y cuando Gokudera llega a su salón, lo primero que ve es a Yamamoto hablando con algunos de sus compañeros y sin embargo lo ignora. Si su Décimo no está con él no tiene por qué acercarse a saludarlo.

Va directo a su banca y toma asiento, pensando que debió de haber pasado por su Décimo al ver que aún no está ahí.

_"Lo hubiera encontrado aún en casa". _–piensa, suspirando por lo bajo y esperando mientras tanto a que llegue.

Cinco minutos después y al sonar el timbre que da como inicio la primera clase, la puerta se abre abruptamente y un jadeante y despeinado Tsuna entra.

- ¡L-Llegué! –dice casi sin aliento, dando sólo un par de pasos hacia adelante y deteniéndose de nuevo para respirar y quitarse el sudor de la cara.

Al verlo, Gokudera se pone automáticamente de pie y lo saluda sonriente y feliz como todos los días.

- ¡Buenos días, Décimo!

- ¡Hii! –ante ese saludo Tsuna se señala a sí mismo asustado, retrocediendo hasta la puerta que acaba de cerrar y cubriéndose con su mochila.

¿Le habla a él? Parece que sí.

- ¿Décimo?

Al ver su reacción, la Tormenta camina hacia su persona totalmente confundido.

A esas alturas y luego de escuchar el saludo que Gokudera le ha dado a "Tsuna-inútil" y el chillido que éste ha dado, todos los presentes miran extrañados la escena.

- ¡N-No! ¡No te acerques por favor, G-Gokudera-kun! –se cubre más con su mochila, haciéndose chiquito hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Su reacción confunde y asusta enormemente al bombardero haciendo que detenga su paso a mitad del camino.

¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Por qué su Décimo está huyendo de él y lo mira con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos?

¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo?

No lo sabe ni lo entiende pero quiere saber qué sucede ahí. Por eso es que lo intenta de nuevo y lo llama con un poco más de tacto al mismo tiempo que se acerca lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de él.

- ¿D-Décimo?

- ¡No, por favor! ¡T-Te… te daré lo que quieras, pero no me golpees por favor, G-Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna deja de cubrirse con su mochila para sacar todo lo que tiene adentro. Le da su cartera, su celular, sus libros y cuadernos y hasta su obento sin mirarlo a los ojos ni dejar de temblar.

Es en ese momento cuando Gokudera confirma que algo malo y horrible está pasando ahí.

- ¡Décimo! –se deja caer ante él, ignorando lo que le está dado y tomándolo de los hombros para zarandearlo y hacerlo reaccionar.

Al verlo, sus compañeros de clases comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, diciendo cosas como que ahora sí sería el fin de Sawada, preguntarse qué es lo que le habría hecho a Gokudera, que de ésta no se iba a librar, y demás cosas por el estilo pero nadie se acerca a ayudarlo.

Todos permanecen al margen, incluso Yamamoto que mira confundido la escena desde su lugar y compadeciendo un poco al castaño.

- ¡Décimo, qué está pasando aquí! –le pregunta desesperado a su capo y luciendo para él más aterrador que nunca.- ¡Dígame por favor por qué me tiene miedo! ¡Por qué me mira así! ¡Décimo...!

- ¡Hii! –él no deja de temblar de miedo y también porque es zarandeado de aquella forma tan abrupta por el italiano, pero no por eso deja de pedir una y otra vez por su vida.- ¡G-Gokudera-kun! ¡Te daré… te daré o haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me golpees!

_"¿Eh?"._

¿Por qué su capo sigue diciendo eso? El jamás...

- ¡Qué es esto!

- ¡Profesor! –alguien grita al verlo entrar por la puerta de atrás, volteando todos a verlo.

El hombre se hace rápidamente una idea de lo que está pasando en su aula y no le gusta. Lo estresa y molesta enormemente por lo que se mantiene en su papel y trata de imponer algo de orden aunque se trate de nuevo del rebelde de Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Gokudera, Sawada… dejen de pelear y vayan a sus lugares, ahora!

_"¡Ah, gracias a Dios, estoy salvado!"._

- ¡S-Sí…! –Tsuna suspira aliviado y sonríe ligeramente al ver que el profesor ha llegado en un buen momento.

Junta con prisa sus cosas y las guarda de nuevo en su mochila para después ponerse de pie.

Gokudera por su parte se queda confundido en su sitio mirando al profesor que ha entrado en el aula.

¿Quién diablos es ese hombre? No reconoce a ese profesor. Nunca antes lo ha visto en su vida. ¿Es nuevo? ¿Es un remplazo del profesor de Historia? No está seguro pero tampoco importa mucho.

- ¡A-Ah, Décimo! –al ver a su capo de pie y pasar a su lado reacciona, reteniéndolo del brazo.- ¡Espere…!

- ¡¿E-Eh?!

Tsuna vuelve a asustarse al sentir el agarre de Gokudera-kun y voltear a verlo no ayuda en absoluto. El de cabellos grises luce aterrador y más con su ceño fruncido, aunque él no llega a notar la preocupación y confusión en su expresión.

Y… ¿por qué le sigue diciendo "Décimo"? ¿Qué no sabe que no se llama así? No, probablemente no y no le sorprende, es "Tsuna-inútil" para todo el mundo.

- ¡Necesito hablar con usted, por favor, es importante! -insiste preocupado.

_"¿C-Conmigo?"._–se tensa más al escucharlo. Sencillamente no lo entiende.- _"¡Ah! ¿Por qué?"._–llora asustado en su mente, maldiciendo la mala suerte que siempre tiene. Todo lo malo le pasa siempre y exclusivamente a él.- _"¡N-No le he hecho nada malo, estoy seguro!"._-vuelve a llorar.-_"¡Así que rápido, que alguien me ayude, por favor!"._

Hoy parece ser extrañamente su día de buena suerte pues el profesor camina hacia ellos e interviene.

- ¡Gokudera! ¿Qué parte de vayan a sus lugares no entendiste?

Sea quien sea el hombre, el tipo es molesto. Su ceño se frunce al instante y su expresión se vuelve malhumorada como siempre que no se dirige a su capo.

- ¡No! –se rehúsa al mirarlo, y no por ello suelta a su Décimo que no deja de temblar y querer huir de ese lugar.- ¡No me iré a sentar hasta que hable y aclare esto con el Décimo!

- ¿El Décimo? –comienzan a murmurar sus compañeros pues ese día Gokudera ha dicho mucho esa palabra.

- ¿S-Se está refiriendo a "Tsuna-inútil" de esa forma?

- ¡Quién sabe! –comenta otro sin estar seguro del todo.

- ¿Disculpa, qué? –algo así se esperaba el hombre. Gokudera Hayato siempre tan problemático y rebelde con todo el mundo.

- ¡Ya me escuchó! ¡Así que mejor no se meta!

- ¡Cuida tu tono, Gokudera! ¡No se te olvide quién soy yo, soy tu profesor así que respétame como tal! ¡Ve a tu lugar, ahora!

- ¡Oblígueme, entonces! –saca su dinamita, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo y haciendo que el profesor retroceda y hasta sude.

Esto es nuevo en Gokudera.

- ¿Fuegos artificiales? –comenta extrañado Yamamoto al ver lo que éste sostiene entre sus manos.

Pero los demás piensan muy diferente.

- ¿Es dinamita, no?

- ¿Por qué él trae eso? -cuestiona otro igual de extrañado.

- ¡G-Gokudera! -aquello no lo intimida, o puede que un poco pero no debe de demostrarlo.-¡Sabes que la dinamita o cualquier tipo de arma e-está prohibida así que…!

- ¡Hii! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Tsuna ya no aguanta más la situación y aprovecha que el de ojos verdes lo ha soltado para alejarse de él y salir corriendo del aula por la puerta de atrás.

¡Aquello simplemente es de locos!

- ¡Ah, Décimo! ¡Espere, no se vaya!

- ¡A-Alto ahí, Gokudera! -le bloquea el camino para impedir que también se marche.- ¡Te lo advierto, si sales por esa puerta ten por seguro que te meterás en muchos problemas y no sólo por desobedecer mis órdenes o traer d-dinamita a clases!

- ¿Hah? -él frunce más su ceño ante su amenaza. Como si eso le importara.- ¡Haga lo que quiera, eso no me interesa en absoluto!

Y sin escuchar nada más pasa a su lado, tomando con prisa su mochila para alcanzar a su capo y hablar con él. Eso es lo único que tiene en la mente y lo que más le importa en el mundo. Aquel tipo puede irse al diablo con sus lecciones y amenazas.

- ¡Gokudera, vuelve aquí!

Pero no lo hace y tampoco lo hará. No, hasta aclarar aquello con su capo.

**.::.**

Cuando sale al pasillo no ve por ninguna parte al castaño.

_"¡Maldición! ¡No entiendo qué está pasando aquí pero tengo que aclarar esto con el Décimo a como dé lugar!"._

Sin más corre por el pasillo, buscándolo con la mirada pero nada. No lo ve por ninguna parte.

_"¿A dónde fue Décimo? ¿Por qué huyó de mí?"._-se pregunta afligido y con el indicio de un par de lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar la forma asustada en la que lo miró.

No, niega, disipando esa imagen. No es momento para eso tiene que encontrarlo ante todo. Baja entonces las escaleras, buscándolo en el segundo piso.

- ¡Ah! -y en el pasillo reconoce a alguien familiar, se acerca a él.- ¡Cabeza de Césped! ¿Has visto al Décimo? -le pregunta de prisa esperando impaciente su respuesta.

- ¿E-Eh?

Ryohei se sorprende por su pregunta y ni siquiera está seguro de si le está hablando a él. Por instinto mira hacia atrás pero no hay nadie más en el pasillo por lo que supone que sí.

Pero al ver su despiste, confusión y retraso, Gokudera se desespera y gruñe.

- ¡Hey, si no lo has visto sólo dilo, maldición! ¡No te quedes callado y mirándome como idiota, Cabeza de Césped!

Y sin decirle nada más se da la vuelta para volver por donde ha venido al no verlo por ahí e ir mejor al primer piso.

_"¡Ése idiota, haciéndome perder el tiempo!"._

- ¡O-Oh!

Ryohei apenas reacciona.

- ¿C-Cabeza de… Césped? –lo piensa unos segundos pero no llega a ninguna conclusión. No entiende por qué le ha dicho así.- ¡Qué chico tan extremo! –un par de segundos más pasan.- ¿Me pregunto si querrá unirse al club de boxeo?

Y una sonrisa curva sus labios ante esa tentativa.

**.::.**

- ¡Mierda...!

La respiración de la Tormenta sigue agitada.

Ha bajado y subido de nuevo las escaleras, buscando por todas partes a su Décimo y no está en ninguna parte. Ahora está en la azotea pero tampoco está ahí.

¿Y si alguien lo ha secuestrado?

No, descarta de inmediato esa posibilidad.

_"¡El Décimo puede defenderse solo! ¡Es muy fuerte!". -_se recuerda, preguntándose entonces dónde está.

Por qué ha huido de esa forma y por qué parece temerle.

- Tal vez Reborn-san lo sepa. -murmura, decidiendo ir a buscarlo a él.

Pero entonces.

- Tú.

De inmediato reconoce esa voz tras su espalda.

- ¿Hibari?

Al girarse, ve ante sí a Hibari Kyoya con su uniforme de prefecto, la inseparable banda en su brazo derecho que lo representa como tal, sus tonfas y hasta su semblante serio.

¡Eso es! Quizá él sepa qué está pasando ahí.

- ¡Hibari!

Sin perder el tiempo va hasta él, tomándolo con ambas manos de la chaqueta para hacer que lo mire fijamente y asegurarse de que tiene por completo su atención. Así sucede.

- ¡Dime por favor qué rayos está pasando aquí! ¿Tú lo sabes, cierto? ¡Algo está mal! ¡Lo sé! ¡Dime qué es! –de un tema pasa a otro.- ¡Por qué el Décimo huye de mí!

Hibari no sabe qué es lo que lo sorprende más (aunque no lo demuestra, claro, se mantiene igual de impasible que siempre) si es la forma atropellada en que el otro le habla, la confianza con la que lo hace o esa mirada intensa y desesperada que le lanza.

- Hn.

Como respuesta, alza una de sus tonfas para golpearlo por atreverse a tocarlo de aquella forma e invadir su espacio personal esquivándola extrañamente el herbívoro.

_"¿Eh?"._

Ni él sabe cómo lo ha hecho. Simplemente lo suelta y retrocede lo suficiente para evitar su ataque directo al presentirlo, al saber que lo iba a golpear y sobre todo, cómo.

Pero aquello jamás le pasó con el Guardián de la Nube. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué siente que puede leer sus movimientos?

- Tú. ¿Me puedes decir desde cuándo te diriges a mí con tantas confianzas? ¿Quién te ha dado ese permiso, eh?

- ¿Qué?

Ahora que Gokudera se fija mejor, hay algo diferente en el prefecto aunque no sabe qué es exactamente. Simplemente nota que no parece ser el mismo de siempre.

- Gokudera Hayato, ¿cierto? Ah, da igual. –le resta importancia a ese punto porque para él al igual que con todo el mundo es un _"Tú"_ o esporádicamente un _"herbívoro"._ A él los nombres no le importan en absoluto, apenas y se acuerda de sus caras.- Se me acaba de informar que traes entre tus ropas dinamita, ¿es así?

¿Qué si trae dinamita? ¿Qué clase de pregunta absurda es esa? ¿Es un chiste? Porque Hibari más que nadie sabe esa respuesta.

- Muéstramela. Sácala y entrégamela ahora si no quieres ser mordido por mí como otras tantas veces.

Sí, sin duda alguna hay algo diferente en Hibari Kyoya... al igual que con su Décimo.

¿Pero qué es?

- ¡Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para esto! –saca varios cartuchos de su dinamita, encendiéndolos al instante.

- Así que sí es verdad, traes dinamita. -una media sonrisa curva sus labios. Lo morderá.

- ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como averiguar qué está pasando aquí!

Se los lanza, pero antes de que lleguen a tocarlo Hibari las parte a la mitad con sus tonfas emitiendo éstas un destello y con ello, saliendo humo de ellas.

- ¿Pero qué es...? -el humo no sólo impide verlo sino que también lo hace toser repetidas veces.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Nos vemos luego, Hibari! -le dice triunfante y pasa como si nada a su lado.

Tal y como el prefecto supone, cuando el humo de disipa minutos después el de cabellos grises ya no está ahí.

- Ese herbívoro. –gruñe molesto.- Esto no se quedará así.

¿Y desde cuándo es que utiliza ese tipo de táctica para huir de una batalla? Esta es la primera vez que lo hace.

Qué extraño.

**.::.**

- ¡Qué mierda! ¿Qué rayos es lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Tiene que ser una broma, un sueño o algo así, maldición!

Sus puños se cierran con más fuerza al sujetarse de las cadenas que sostienen el columpio en el que ahora está sentado en el parque de Namimori.

Las cosas están más mal y extrañas de lo que piensa en un primer momento.

Y es que al fugarse de la escuela va directo a la casa de su Décimo para buscarlo a él o a Reborn-san al no encontrarlos por ninguna parte y la respuesta con la que se encuentra es que su capo aún sigue en la escuela, la mamá del Décimo no sabe nada sobre el Hitman _"¿Quién?"_ le dice confundida y termina por preguntarle quién es él. _"¿Eres un amigo de Tsu-kun? ¡Qué raro! No sabía que él tuviera amigos"_.

Y ahora ya no sabe a dónde ir o qué pensar. Si aquella es alguna clase de broma está llegando demasiado lejos. Ahora está más que desesperado y preocupado.

- ¿Hayato?

Al escuchar su nombre alza su vista hacia la persona que le habla. Es una mujer joven y bonita por lo que ve y además le sonríe. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se acerca a él.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Siempre vienes a este lugar cuando te sientes triste o molesto por algo, ¿cierto? –sonríe de nuevo al situarse en el columpio contiguo al suyo.

_"¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué… por qué me conoce?"._

En ese tiempo, Gokudera no puede dejar de verla y tampoco de sentirse confundido y asombrado por lo que ve. Le resulta bastante familiar, ¿pero de dónde? ¿Por qué?

- Dime… -voltea a verlo con una dulce sonrisa que parece ser muy característica en ella.- ¿Qué sucedió hoy, Hayato? ¿Por qué me llamaron de tu escuela diciendo que te habías escapado?

Ese rostro y esa voz... de pronto aparece una imagen en su mente. La reconoce.

Quizá por ello es que las palabras no le salen y su corazón comienza a latir como loco al simplemente considerarlo, al pensarlo, ¡pero aquello es una locura!

De pronto lo embarga un terrible miedo y sobre todo una gran confusión porque aquello es imposible. ¡¿En qué rayos está pensando?!

Quiere reírse (de nerviosismo, claro) y tal vez pellizcarse para ver si no está soñando. Si aquello no es la broma de alguien, quizá del Cabeza de Piña, pero hasta duda en hacer eso.

- ¿Hayato? –ella vuelve a llamarlo al notarlo tan inquieto y nervioso.- ¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Son sus palabras y la preocupación que ve en su rostro lo que lo impulsa a preguntar, a tratar de articular palabra alguna aunque tenga mucho miedo y ansias y casi se esté volviendo loco, sin importarle que la respuesta sea un no o aquello sea alguna especie de ilusión o sueño y despierte al segundo siguiente.

Pero lo hace, al final y con mucha dificultad se lo pregunta casi con el corazón en la mano y en un tenue murmullo.

- ¿M-Ma…? –le falla la voz pero lo intenta de nuevo.- ¿M-Mamá?

- … ¿Sí?

Ella le regala otra sonrisa y Gokudera se congela en su sitio.

¡Eso no es posible! ¡No puede ser ella! ¿O sí?

La respuesta es más que obvia.

Continuará…

* * *

Actualización por fin :D

¿Teorías y comentarios? Soy toda oídos.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Gracias como siempre a **_Mimichibi-Diethel, Romantic Mysteria, Nemure, Maria Shimizu, Yui Sparda, Male-san, Erza S,_****_ Ninayalam _**y dos personitas más que no supe sus nombres y ni como agradecerles sus comentarios.

Nos vemos después ;)


End file.
